harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mistakes in the Harry Potter books
bookmistakes Is it just me, or is this page pretty much a carbon copy of bookmistakes.com? --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 23:55, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm... Suspicious. We should move this to the respective book article. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) In order? Should the book mistakes be rearranged in order of how they happened in the book to make it easier? Just a thought... GinnyPi 23:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) The Hogwarts' equipment list mentions the Lockhart book "Wanderings With a Werewolf," but later, Lockhart refers to the book as "Weekend With a Werewolf". * It's most likely intentional to show how clueless he is about his 'own' work.Oneshot 19:35, January 20, 2010 (UTC) * It is also possible that the title of the book was changed by the editors/publishers from the original manuscript/working title. Sings-With-Spirits 16:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) * No, I think, like Oneshot said, that this was an intentional mistake by Rowling to show how much of a fraud Lockhard is and how he is completely clueless and knows nothing about "his own work" (as if it was his anyway :P ). — Firefox1095 — 15:02, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Secret Keeper When Dobby arrives at Malfoy Manor to help Harry and the others escape, Ron tells him the location of Bill and Fleur's house in Tinworth. But ever since the Death Eaters found out Ron was with Harry, the house has been protected by the Fidelius Charm, and the charm works in a way that a protected location can't be revealed by a third party. Only Bill could have told Dobby where the house is, and that isn't what happened. There is nothing that indicates that the Fidelius Charm had not been in place long before the Death Eaters found out about Ron. In fact, Ron had visited the Shell cottage before and was almost certainly a Secret Keeper. As such, this is not a mistake and I have removed it.Sings-With-Spirits 17:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) A bunch of these are speculative A bunch of these "mistakes" are speculative, and should, imo, be removed (eg - Lupin "probably not" able to have taken 7 days worth of Wolfsbane in 1996; the idea that since it wasn't mentioned there were no Quidditch tryouts in Harry's 2nd or 3rd year, etc). They're not technically mistakes as they require us to assume that because something wasn't specifically mentioned, it could not have occurred. Stevehim 03:01, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Omissions We should also add the books omissions. Omissions are not real mistakes, but it's still a "book-trouble" and that could maybe help. FrenchPygmyPuff 16:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes but here is the part where cinematography kicks in. Trust me, if the films didn't have their own style that is dependent from the books and were copied page by page from the books they wouldn't have been as good as they are now. Books have their own style which makes them awesome in their own way while films have they own style which also makes them awesome in their own way. — Firefox1095 — 15:06, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Quidditch Through the Ages (real) *A discrepancy in the in-universe book is that although Harry had the book in his first year (1991-1992), there is an event listed that occurred in 1994. It is, however, possible, that the "real" edition was updated.They should have something about that in the book series. *This book is available in the muggle world (Dumbledore writes that everything is "fictional"), but Wizards try to stay invisible to Muggles so we can imagine that lot of them are against the idea of this book available in the muggle world but there is nothing about this in the books series. FrenchPygmyPuff 16:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (real) *This book is available in the muggle world (Dumbledore writes that everything is "fictional"), but Wizards try to stay invisible to Muggles so we can imagine that lot of them are against the idea of this book available in the muggle world but there is nothing about this in the books series. I'm going to go through and delete the ones that assume somthing is a mistake on rowling's part over being fine if interpreted a slightly differant way "In the American paperback on page 461, it states: "It was Moaning Myrtle, who was usually to be heard sobbing in the S-bend of a toilet three floors below." However, in Chamber of Secrets American paperback page 230, Moaning Myrtle says, "I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death..." meaning that she normally sits in the U-bend, not the S-bend." Yes of course because she happened to be sitting there that praticuler time means she must always do so! Honnestly! :To be perfectly honest, I agree with you. As a matter of fact a lot of the "mistakes" here are not really mistakes but are just misinterpretted by the readers such as the one you just mentioned but no one listens....Your delete will most likely get reverted :P. Anyway always remember to leave your signature but pressing on the "signature" button on the top or by typing "~~~~" without the quotes. — Firefox1095 — 21:00, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 15 of HP3 Come on. 200 hundred Slytherins? That's 20 thousand people! The books say 200! And eight dormitories? 03:19, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :This was presumably an error on the part of someone who intended to write "2 hundred" or "two hundred." I've corrected it. Thanks for pointing it out. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:20, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Maybe not a mistake! The article mentions this "mistake": When Harry and Hagrid are leaving the little shack out in the middle of the sea, they used the rowboat that the Dursleys' had borrowed in order to leave the rock. This leaves the Dursleys with no way to get back to shore, yet there is no mention of retrieving them, and it is implied Harry goes straight back to Privet Drive after his shopping at Diagon Alley. '' I don't really think there is a mistake. As stated in the book, the island is within visual range of the coast, and once daylight came, the Dursleys would have been able to wave a blanket or bedsheet from the shack to make known that they're stuck on the island, and someone would have come to take them back with a boat. 14:01, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Another bit... "fug" referred to on p38 of HBP as a mistake; clearly not the case and a perfectly legitimate word 21:39, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Thestrals Since this has come up a couple of times, simply seeing someone die is not enough to be able to see a thestral. According to JKR: ''"That is a really good question, because it enables me to clear up a point. The letters that I’ve had about the Thestrals! Everyone has said to me that Harry saw people die before could see the Thestrals. Just to clear this up once and for all, this was not a mistake. I would be the first to say that I have made mistakes in the books, but this was not a mistake. I really thought this one through. Harry did not see his parents die. He was one year old and in a cot at the time. Although you never see that scene, I wrote it and then cut it. He didn’t see it; he was too young to appreciate it. When you find out about the Thestrals, you find that you can see them only when you really understand death in a broader sense, when you really know what it means." (JK Rowling at the Edinburgh Book Festival, 15 August 2004) Wva 19:58, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Myrtle's bathroom In the passage: "Hermione says Moaning Myrtle haunts the bathroom on the first floor. However, when Harry sees the writing on the wall outside her bathroom, he is on the second floor. (This, however, is explained by the fact that in the UK, the ground floor is the floor on which the entrances are, and the floor above it is the first floor, and this was one of the few edits made for the North American release, despite the criticism on edits for Philosopher's Stone.)" The 'mistake' is only valid for people reading the book in a language other than the language the book was written in. In addition to this, it is not unreasonable for some who was not born in the UK to know (by common general knowledge) that the floors are named differently in different countries, and so it should not be listed as a mistake. Bowman Wright 17:43, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hogwarts House Quidditch Format This is not really a mistake as such, but the House Quidditch competition format at Hogwarts seems to be that whichever team has the most points at the end of the season wins. This means it is possible for a team to win the Quidditch Cup by losing all their matches, which is strange 07:45, July 19, 2012 (UTC).Anon Y. Mous :Yes, the Cup is awarded by point totals, not wins, so it would be theoretically possible for a team to lose all 3 of its games and still win the Cup. For example, if a season went like this: :Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: 300 - 310 (S win) :Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw: 160 - 150 (H win) :Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin: 160 - 150 (R win) :Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff: 300 - 310 (H win) :Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin: 150 - 160 (S win) :Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw: 300 - 310 (R win) :At the end of the season, Gryffindor would have 900 points despite losing all 3 of its games, while the other teams would each have 620 points and 2 wins. - Nick O'Demus 08:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::Precisely. Don't you think it's a little odd that a team can win the Cup yet lose all its matches? Did Rowling think of this scenario when designing the Cup format? 02:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Anon Y. Mous ::::: ::::::Also, here's another, more striking scenario. :::::: ::::::> Gryffindor vs. Slytherin: 300 - 500 (S win) ::::::> Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw: 0 - 220 (R win) ::::::> Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin: 170 - 0 (R win) ::::::> Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff: 300 - 500 (H win) ::::::> Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin: 150 - 160 (S win) ::::::> Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw: 300 - 500 (R win) This is just one of the infinitely many scenarios where a team loses all three of its matches yet wins the Cup. However, this is different to the previous scenario. In this ''one, you can clearly see than Ravenclaw looks far and away the best team, and Gryffindor looks like easily the worst team. Here, Gryffindor gets smashed by 200 points in all its games, and Ravenclaw breezes past all its opponents with ease. Yet Gryffindor would still win the Cup with 900 points, and Ravenclaw would only come second with 890 points, despite easily beating all its opponents. I conclude that surely Rowling made a mistake when designing the format, as it would be absurd to allow a team to win the Cup yet get smashed in all its matches, like in the scenario above. 02:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Anon Y. Mous : : : : Th Descent from Slytherin This is one that's been bothering me for some time. The Gaunts, and hence Riddle, are supposed to be the last descendents of Salazar Slytherin. But given the large degree of inbreeding in the wizarding world, isn't it far more likely that many, if not most, wizards (especially pure-bloods) are descended from Slytherin? In ''Deathly Hallows it is revealed that the Gaunts are descended from the oldest Peverell brother, and Harry from the youngest; meaning that Harry is, at least distantly, related to Voldemort. -- RobertATfm (talk) 03:31, August 3, 2012 (UTC)